


Mistletoe the Lines (of the heart)

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: In which Sabo seeks to define whatever it is brewing between him and his brother's ally with the help of a little holiday plant.Gift forOP Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	Mistletoe the Lines (of the heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/gifts).



It was an innocuous thing, the plant with the small white fruit, a sprig tied together with a lovely little red ribbon. Not too many pirates knew what it represented or the tradition associated with it but it had been fairly popular amongst nobility back in the Goa Kingdom. Sabo had never paid much mind to it then but a somewhat obscure holiday tradition may be just what he needed.

Sitting atop a stool by the bar counter, a mug of beer in hand, he eyed the holiday decorations put up around the tavern—warm string lights strewn across the ceiling, ornamented garlands lining the walls, a similarly decorated pine tree right by the bar. There was an ever-present buzz of conversation along with the occasional cheer and frequent laughter while the Straw Hat musician took requests on the piano. It was pretty tame but even a crew notorious for being rowdy liked to celebrate the holidays intimately. Granted, it was also considered as just the after party of their latest post victory celebration. The only people present were his little brother's crew and their closest allies.

Well,  _ would be present _ was perhaps more accurate as there was one particular ally that had Sabo tapping the fingers of his free hand on the counter. 

"He'll be here." Nico Robin said, amusement dancing in her eyes. She was seated beside him, taking a break from her conversation with Koala who sat next to her.

Oh, of that he was certain. He did ask Luffy to make sure and there was no decent person in existence who was capable of refusing his little brother. His lips quirked upwards. Perhaps it was too much sending Luffy after him but certain chances were hard to come by and Sabo had started to wonder about certain things—had started to want certain things.

Though the precise nature of these wants was not clearly defined, what's certain was that it involved one Surgeon of Death with whom the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff had shared several moments filled with furtive glances, flirty smirks, and fleeting touches that managed to retain a lingering heat long after the contact had gone.

"I can see your nails denting the wood." Koala pointed out, also looking over at him. 

Before he could reply, the tavern doors flew open, hitting the walls with a bang loud enough to get everyone's attention. His brother had arrived, laughing his signature laugh and exclaiming his greeting loudly to everyone. Sabo smiled fondly and greeted back. Noticing him, Luffy raised both hands to give him two thumbs up before joining the rest of his crew in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, despite the increase in volume that heralded his brother's arrival, Sabo could hear nothing but the quick pounding in his chest. A beat that seemed to increase as in walked the man he'd been waiting for.

Trafalgar Law swept his gaze across the tavern, eyes meeting his attentive ones for a fraction of a second, before walking off to the side, heading for a corner table in a sequestered area. Exactly where Sabo had expected him to sit. 

_ So far so good. _

Leaning more towards the bar, Koala raised a brow at him accompanied by a quick jerk of her head towards Law's direction. Nodding, Sabo downed the remaining contents of his mug in one go before slamming the mug on the counter and standing up, sliding the stool back. After one last fortifying inhale, he began to make his way to Law's table.

Law was seated at the end of the enclosed corner bench, one long leg draped over the other's thigh, chin propped up by his elbow on the table. He was eyeing the center of the room where Luffy and the others were laughing and playing around. Upon noticing Sabo's approach, gray eyes sweep over him until they were resting on his face.

"You're late. Been playing with Luffy?" He laughed at the scoff he received in response. "Your brother is a menace."

Sabo hoped that the smoothing of furrowed brows and the spark of anticipation in the other's expression were not imagined. Well, he'd likely find out if things went according to plan. He smiled and sat himself on the other corner, scooting over until he was at the same side as Law with just enough space between them. He leaned back, making himself comfortable with his arms laying on the backrest almost like an invitation. If Law slid just a little closer, Sabo's arm would be around his back. But Law didn't move, merely tilted his head with raised brows.

It was time for the next part of his plan though it all depended on whether Law knew about the plant. If he didn't, Sabo would have to explain and then wait to see his reaction. Whatever it may be, he was hoping to get a clearer idea of their current standing. Worst case, he gets ignored. If anything, it would at the very least be entertaining or so he tried to convince himself.

_ Here goes. _

Ensuring that he held Law's gaze, he darted his upwards before focusing on the other's face again. As expected, Law followed his sight. Judging by how Law lowered the hand propping his chin and turned his head upwards, attention obviously caught by something, Sabo immediately knew that the other was aware of the plant and the tradition. He wouldn't have spotted it easily or he would have dismissed it readily if he didn't. Sabo did place it among hollies, after all. 

His heart sank when Law glared at the plant as though its mere presence offended him. "You know all those are poisonous, right?"

And Sabo tried not to let the disappointment get to him. Yet. It might have just been the doctor speaking and he might not have been aware of the tradition after all. 

Just as Sabo was about to ask, Law activated his power. For a moment, Sabo thought that Law would just leave, his comment an indirect rejection, but the man remained seated beside him.

"Your brother will probably end up eating those and giving Tony-ya a headache," Came Law's irritated explanation as Sabo glanced up to see that the berries, including the hollies, had disappeared.

Despite his disappointment, he couldn't help but smile at him for that. Couldn't help ending up liking the other a little bit more.

"That one can stay for now, though," Law muttered.

A bit confused and more than a little hopeful, Sabo looked up again but could only catch a glimpse of the white berries he had missed before he was suddenly being pulled by the lapels of his coat and lips were being pressed against his. His eyes drifted shut, too surprised to do anything else. 

The kiss—actually 'kisses' was more accurate—the kisses were short and sweet. Brief lingering presses laid on both his lips—upper, lower, then the corners. Unconsciously his own lips would follow for every parting but there were hands gently caressing his face, a thumb brushing under his eye right over his scar.

His own hands longed to pull the other closer as well but before he could regain enough wits to command them, Law was already pulling away, though not without pressing one last kiss–lighter but longer–on Sabo's scarred eye, thumb pushing back the hair purposefully grown longer to hide it. Dazed, he could only look back at Law who was staring at him intently. 

So caught up in the moment, both of them did not notice the sudden silence in the entire tavern until a round of cheers started going around. Whistles and banging on tables while his brother whooped in laughter.

Law pulled his hat down and resumed his initial position, elbow on the table, but this time his hand was covering his mouth and his face turned the opposite way. It was an obvious effort to appear unaffected but Sabo could see the slight pink tinging his cheeks and ears. 

Sabo laughed, giddy and warm all over. He winked at his brother and leaned back on the bench. To anyone else, it appeared that things were done but underneath the table Sabo found Law's free hand and held it. He could only smile wider as Law, still resolutely looking away, intertwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [@bisexualsabo](https://bisexualsabo.tumblr.com) for the prompt : Sabo and Law sharing a Mistletoe kiss
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
